


I Like it When You…

by shanachie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, Spoilers: episode 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara never got to finish her dance in the ‘70s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like it When You…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrismouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chrismouse).



> I’ve had this idea for a while and I’ve been trying to find the perfect song for it. But nothing has seemed right. Angelskuupio even sent me a whole bunch of songs to listen to and I just couldn’t find the perfect one. But then when I was walking a couple of days ago, this came on my iPod (yes, I really do have this on my iPod) and it hit me right between the eyes how perfect it was for Sara and Leonard. Thanks to angelskuupio and dragonydreams for looking it over once I finished it. There’s a link to the song at the end so you can hear it if you want.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Leonard looked up as Sara stalked into the gym, the sway of her hips almost mesmerizing. He’d enjoyed watching her from the moment he’d met her and their short time in the ‘70s had only strengthened that desire.

But Sara Lance was not a woman you watched blatantly.

So he ducked his head back to his gun and watched covertly as she moved across the room towards the rack where the weights were stored. “Am I disturbing your workout?” she asked as she ran fingers over the weights.

“Nope,” Leonard answered. “Just wanted space to work on my gun.”

“So you picked our workout room?”

“Kendra and the Boy Scout bitched when I dismantled it in the kitchen,” he drawled. “Somethin’ about getting parts in the food.” He slotted a part back into place. “Like I’d lose a part of my gun,” he grumbled.

Sara turned back to the weights, hiding a smile. “I’ve seen the way you baby that gun. There’s no way you’d misplace part of it. You treat it better than a woman.”

“Maybe you just haven’t seen me with the right woman.”

“Or maybe that’s not what you like?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Leonard shrugged slightly. “What I like doesn’t matter.”

Sara bit her lip. She’d suspected that Leonard didn’t often allow himself to want things, but this seemed even more than the usual denial. Now she dropped her hand without picking up a weight and turned to face him. “Ya know. I don’t need to lift weights as much as some people. And I never did get to finish my dance, thanks to that Neanderthal.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re going to subject me to more Captain and Tennille?”

“I was thinking something more…” Sara directed her gaze towards the ceiling, out of habit. “Gideon,” she addressed the AI, “do you have anything with a jazzy flair?”

“I have access to all music across the timeline from the beginning of recordings to the end of time,” Gideon responded promptly. “Any time period in particular?”

“Late twentieth century? Early twenty-first?” Sara suggested. “Um. Something with a New Orleans flair? And wait for me to tell you to start playing it?”

Leonard was surprised by the choice. “Not what I’d expect from you.”

She looked at him as she moved away from the weight bench. “You thought of a particular song when it came to me?”

“Not a particular song so much as… time period?” he decided. “I definitely saw you more as an ‘80s punk girl.”

Sara smiled. “I’ll admit to liking the music, but not always.” She held out her hand to him. “Dance with me?”

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he shook his head. “I like to watch.”

She moved closer to him. “No one’s here, Leonard. Or do you just not want to dance with me?”

His blue eyes followed her as she crossed the room. “It has nothing to do with… that. Or you. I just don’t dance. And I really do prefer to watch.”

“Suit yourself.” Sara sauntered back to the center of the room. “Gideon? Music please.”

“Yes, Miss Lance.”

Almost as if she was waiting for Sara to be set, Gideon waited a beat or two to start the music. A drum started and Sara started moving at the same moment, her hips twisting as the music started.

Leonard wasn’t quite sure where to look at first. The movement of Sara’s hips was mesmerizing, but he felt wrong watching them move. Instead he focused for the moment on her feet before allowing his gaze to slowly move up her body.

When he reached her eyes, he was surprised to see a knowing look there, but not an annoyed one. Instead she beckoned him closer, inviting him towards her. Leonard shook his head in response.

Turning away from him, Sara continued moving to the beat of the music. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. Leonard couldn’t believe she was here, moving so freely.

As the song ended, Sara moved across the room towards him. Normally this would have Leonard freezing and looking for an exit, but he’d learned that she didn’t mean him harm. Now he waited to see what she would do.

She stopped mere inches from him. “One of these days, I’ll get you to dance with me.”

“I doubt it, but you’re welcome to keep trying.”

“Maybe you just need the right motivation.” Moving slowly, she rested her hands on his shoulders. She knew he disliked having hands or arms around his neck, but it was all right if she just lay hands on his shoulders.

“Are you prepared to offer it to me?”

“Depends on what you want…” she trailed off, watching him closely.

Ducking his head, Leonard pressed his lips to hers briefly before twisting away from her hold. “Consider that a down payment.” Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, he headed out of the gym.

Sara was left to stare after him, wondering when the tables had been turned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[(I Like it When You) Smile by Harry Connick, Jr on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0Y3mGvYLPQ)


End file.
